


I Hung My Head and I Cried

by darkangel86



Series: My Sunshine [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Bickering, Dad!Magnus Feels, Family Feels, Implied Raphael Santiago/OFC, Insecure Simon Lewis, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Magnus is so done with Simon and Raphael, Raphael is a Little Shit, Sibling Rivalry, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Despite these two,” Magnus said, leveling the two unaware bickering children with a glare. “I’m going to be fine, Alexander. It’s nothing more than a little cold. Nothing I can’t handle myself.”





	I Hung My Head and I Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for Simon and Raphael fighting like brothers and others wanted hurt/comfort!Magnus. I tried to deliver on both but Simon and Raphael are easily distracted so, heh, poor Magnus. ;)

“Are you sure you'll be okay, Magnus?” Alec asked uneasily as he watched Simon and Raphael continue to bicker over which of them could take care of Magnus better.

“Despite these two,” Magnus said, leveling the two unaware bickering children with a glare. “I’m going to be fine, Alexander. It’s nothing more than a little cold. Nothing I can’t handle myself.”

“I can always just get Jace to cover for me. He owes me,” Alec insisted and Magnus couldn’t help but offer the other man a sweet smile, despite how terrible he actually felt.

“While I have no doubt that Jonathan owes you quite a lot, I really am going to be fine. But if I do need something, as you can see, I have these two lovely boys to help me.” Magnus said with a sigh as he watched Raphael reach out and slap the back of Simon’s head. “Absolutely ridiculous children.” The warlock muttered to himself.

“I can send Izzy over if you need help,” Alec suggested as he continued to rub his thumb across the back of Magnus' hand.

“Excuse you, Shadowhunter, I am perfectly capable of taking care of my papa,” Raphael said with a scowl.

“Maybe if you and Simon stopped arguing for more than thirty seconds I’d believe that.” Alec said with a glare.

“If this _idiota_ -“ Raphael started.

“Hey!” Simon yelled, clearly offended.

“- would leave us be I could have papa up and moving in no time.” He finished, glaring at Simon.

“It’s a human flu, Raphael! You have no idea how to treat it!” Simon exclaimed, eyes wide before narrowing at Raphael.

“Newsflash, fledgling, you aren’t exactly human either.” Raphael said with a smirk in Simon's direction.

“It’s been a lot longer since you were human, you ass!” Simon snapped as he took a step forward, inching closer to Raphael.

“BOYS!” Magnus snapped, shouting with a grimace. “You either learn to get along or leave.”

Both Simon and Raphael's eyes widened at Magnus' words. Wisely, neither of them said a word.

“I guess you do have it under control,” Alec said with a low chuckle. “But I mean it, you need me, you call and I’m here. The Institute can get along without me.”

“Thank you, darling but these two are more than capable of helping me today while you work. Even if they’re acting like a couple of insufferable little boys.” Magnus said, looking at the two suddenly embarrassed boys and daring them to argue with him.

“Feel better, Magnus,” Alec said before quickly blowing Magnus a kiss and exiting the room.

“Dude, I am so holding that over his head for like, ever,” Simon sniggered at Alec's retreating back. 

“You will do no such thing, Sherwin,” Magnus said matter of factly. “And if you do attempt to, I’ll make sure Jace knows about the little love notes you write him but never give him.” Magnus said with a smirk and Simon’s mouth dropped open in shock. Beside him, Raphael laughed outright. “Need I remind you, Raphael, about a specific incident a few decades ago involving a rather unfortunate misunderstanding between yourself and a farmer’s daughter?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow. Raphael instantly stopped laughing.

“You swore you'd take that to your grave!” Raphael hissed and Simon sniggered. It was nice seeing Raphael flustered.

“That I did. And I shall do exactly that. But don’t tempt me.” Magnus dared him. “Now, since you both refuse to leave me alone to suffer in peace, could one of you please heat up some of the soup we had leftover from last night?”

“I can!” Simon answered instantly, almost before Magnus had had a chance to finish talking. It earned him a not so subtle glare from Raphael.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said with a smile and Simon practically preened under Magnus' praise. Simon was gone in an instant and Magnus turned towards Raphael only to sigh. Again. The poor boy looked so put out. “Raphael, sweetheart, would you mind helping me to the bathroom so I can freshen up?” In a flash Raphael was at Magnus' side helping up out of his bed. 

“Of course, papa,” Raphael said as he leaned down slightly to grasp Magnus by the hands and help him stand.

Magnus might feel like death warmed over but he was more than able to care for himself. Or so he'd thought. Until his boys, his insistent Raphael and his worrisome Simon had decided that no, actually, he could not. As much as Magnus appreciated their help and as much as he loved them both, if they didn’t stop their near constant arguing Magnus was going to portal them both somewhere very, very warm. With lots of sun and very little shade. The ridiculous boys that they were. Still. They were his and he knew they only meant well. He assumed they meant well anyway. At this point the next one that instigated anything was going into a time out and Magnus dared them to argue with him about it.

“Thank you, Rapha,” Magnus said with a smile. “I’ve got it from here. But if you’d be a dear and help your brother with the soup, I would greatly appreciate it.” 

“Of course, papa,” Raphael said, completely missing Magnus calling Simon his brother. 

“Silly, silly boys,” Magnus said to himself with a light chuckle as he readied himself to step into the shower. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes later that Magnus could hear raised voices coming from his bedroom. With a groan he dropped his head against the cool tile of the shower and contemplated just letting them fight it out. They were vampires, they'd heal.

Stepping out of the shower, Magnus took his time drying off and dressing. He was in absolutely no mood to deal with Simon and Raphael's bickering anymore. They’d been at it all day and yes, Magnus knew they were simply worried about him and yes, it warmed his heart to know they cared as much as him as they did but the fact that they insisted on fighting with each other like two spoiled little children had pushed Magnus to his limit.

“-care that you’ve been with him longer, Raphael, that doesn’t mean you get to monopolize him completely!” Simon yelled just as Magnus exited the bathroom. Neither vampire seemed to notice him yet, so with a sigh Magnus waited to see what exactly they were fighting about.

“Actually-“ Raphael started and Simon snapped. 

“He's my dad too, Raphael!” Simon yelled, voice breaking slightly. “So, so you can just stop trying to push me out of the picture because I am not going anywhere!”

“I don’t want you to go anywhere, Simon,” Raphael admitted easily and Magnus watched the anger begin to leave Simon's face.

“Then why do you keep trying to one up me, man?” Simon asked, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

“I am not trying to 'one up you' as you say, I just want to take care of him. He's done so much for me, Simon, and I owe him.” Raphael said sadly and Magnus sighed.

“You do not owe me, Raphael,” Magnus said, making his presence known. In the back of his mind, he quite enjoyed watching them both startle when he spoke. “But if you insist, then I only ask one thing, darling. Stop fighting with your brother.” Magnus said, eyeing Simon before looking back at his oldest boy. 

“Brother?” Simon asked curiously as he looked to Raphael. 

“You do realize you've been fighting like siblings all day, don’t you?” Magnus asked with a grin, coughing slightly into his hand as he settled himself back into his bed.

“Huh. I guess? I mean, it does kinda remind me of when Becky and I would fight for mom’s attention- oh, crap. Ha. I see what you mean.” Simon said with with nervous chuckle. “I've never had a brother before.”

“It has been a long time since I had one,” Raphael admitted, refusing to look at Simon and see the huge grin that he absolutely knew was on his face.

“Dude! Brothers! How cool!” Simon exclaimed as he turned and threw his arms around Raphael.

“Dios mio.” Raphael muttered but Magnus just grinned, happy that his boys were happy.

“Now, soup?” Magnus asked and Simon detached from Raphael in an instant, eyes wide as he looked at Magnus.

“That’s what I came to tell you! I was trying to heat it up but Raphael kept adding all this stuff to it trying to ruin it and I-“ Simon ranted, his eyes narrowed as he glanced sideways at Raphael.

“I was trying to make it better!” Raphael snapped making Simon scoff loudly.

“It was already good! You just want to mess it up so Magnus will get mad at me!” Simon accused, poking Raphael in the chest roughly.

“You are an idiot, Simon.” Raphael stated plainly, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Raphael, don’t call your brother names.” Magnus said with a sigh. Of course his words went entirely unnoticed as the two continued to argue with each other. 

With a frustrated groan, Magnus fell back against the bed praying that Alexander would be home soon. He'd had more than enough of his boys for the time being. They were extremely lucky that he loved them as much as he did or else they would already have found themselves somewhere entirely unpleasant. Magnus decided he must be nothing short of a saint to continue dealing with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the massive delay. My grandmother got sick and ended up in the hospital for a week and once she was home I spent two weeks with her taking care of her so this just kept getting delayed. Sorry, my dears. ❤


End file.
